


Precious.

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Incest, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Souji comes back to be with Dojima, who has become a sad and lonely shell of a man living alone in that house without Nanako.





	Precious.

\------  
  
It was foggy outside. Not that he cared, the fog never lifted from the small city from that incident. Everything remained unsolved, but that didn’t give him a bother. Not at all.  
  
What he knew that he didn’t have anything now.  
  
It had been a week since Souji left his house. Now his house was in full mess. Everything messed up. He felt his house was too big for him alone, so empty – same as his heart, in mess and empty.  
  
He heard a bell rang. Who? A delivery man (made him a bit irritated)? Or Adachi? Or someone else he less cared about? Did they know it was rude to disturb someone in evening like this? No, it was just him who wouldn’t want to be disturbed. Groaning, he walked toward the door, opening the door.  
  
“Good night, Uncle.”  
  
A figure of silver haired boy stood in front of him. The boy gave him a warm smile while he was still baffling. Did the boy forget anything or something? But, it was already a week…  
  
“I will stay here, again.”  
  
\-------  
  
“I’m home.”  
  
He stared at a figure who sat at the kitchen chair. He smiled, and sat in a chair across his uncle.  
  
“My friends were all surprised,” Dojima stared at him when he started talking, “they never figured I will come back and spending my third year at Yasogami High. Well, I tried my best so my parents let me stay here for one more year.”  
  
There was a silence before Dojima hesitantly opened his mouth.  
  
“Why?”  
“What ‘why’?”  
“Why you want to stay here again? Because of your friends?”  
  
Souji’s eyes widened a little before he closed his eyes a while, giving his uncle a heart warming smile.  
  
“That is half of the reason.”  
“Half?”  
“Sorry for talking about thus. Do you remember when both of you was in the hospital?”  
  
His statement made Dojima feel a bit irritated. Both – he meant Dojima and Nanako. The not straight forward mention of Nanako hurt him, much. But he couldn’t show it in front of Souji now, so he didn’t say a thing about it.  
  
“Well, there is something with that?”  
“Back then, when I come home, no one except me. No one talked with me. This house felt so empty and too large for me alone. Everything was so… empty.”  
“And?”  
  
His smile changed into a sad smile, a bit of empathy was seen from his eyes.  
  
“That is the other reason.”

He lost everything. His wife, his daughter, his… everything. Everything betrayed him. Now he left with nothing.  
  
“Is miso soup okay for today?”  
  
Except _him_. His nephew, his child, his younger brother… no. His only precious one. Souji was the only one who didn’t leave him in loneliness, in suffer, in pain…  
  
…in _emptiness_.  
  
He stood up from his chair, walking toward the silver haired boy before unconsciously wrapped his hand on the boy’s waist.  
  
“Uncle?”  
  
He didn’t respond. Souji knew it was better if he didn’t say anything more. He knew what his uncle needed now not a lecture or a stupid question. He closed his eyes before stared at the soup in front of him.  
  
“…Only you.”  
  
Souji’s eyes were widened by sudden respond.  
  
“…Only you who still here. Not Chisato, not Nanako…”  
  
He could feel his uncle embrace him tighter. A shaking hand, and his uncle’s voice was so… _trembling_.  
  
“And I can’t… lose you.”  
  
Souji lifted his head, trying to look at his poor uncle. He held his uncle’s hand tight – totally forgotten about the cooked food in front of him. He closed his eyes, feeling at the body pressed into his.  
  
And they kept like that until Dojima regained his composure.  
  
\-------  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Souji shook his head. He gave his uncle an understanding smile.  
  
“That’s okay, but maybe you can say sorry to the soup.”  
“I mean… I’m really sorry.”  
“I said that’s okay. It’s not like I don’t understand your situation.”  
  
They trapped into silence. Both of them stared on the kitchen table in front of them.  
  
“I… don’t want to lose you either.”  
  
Dojima lifted his head, blinking at his nephew. He stared at the gray orbs in front of him – the gaze from that eyes like sucked him inside.  
  
And unconsciously, he pressed his lips on the boy’s.  
  
\-------  
  
He didn’t quite remember why they ended here.  
  
In his room, on his futon, the boy laid beside him, sleeping. He knew what he was done – when he dragged Souji here, kissed the boy, touched, and did many things to the silver haired boy while Souji didn’t object at all. In fact, Souji was willing to let what he did. He stared at his nephew. The only one he got now, the only one left, the only one who beside him until now. He knew what he did was wrong, yet at the same time it felt right. He touched the boy’s soft silver hair, gently.  
  
His only precious one.


End file.
